A Storm on the Horizon
by singeylove
Summary: This is the start of the story after the prequel Befor ethe storm read that first. COTBP plot Lydias love for Will continued choises and Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

A Storm on the Horizon 

People tell you that, you can't miss something you never had, right? But I know for a fact that they're lying. I wanted to be a wealthy as a child; I yearned for it, the parties the gowns. It never happened and I had to come to terms that it never would, but I suppose you could say that's not missing something. I can truly say I miss something I never had , and never will have I wake up every morning wishing the dream I had was real, wishing that the boy I loved really was in love with me but he's not. He loves another and I forever have proof that when someone says that statement to your face their lying.

I decided I didn't want to spend my birthday alone in the shop, whist father managed the clients so I tagged along with Will whilst he delivered the orders that we had made up the night before. He made me promise to stay quiet whilst he spoke to the clients as these deliveries were for work and could get him promoted as he wanted to become Mr. Brown's partner in the blacksmiths, so I did as I was told. I felt so proud in my new dress and Norrington's pearls; I thought to myself, _this good feeling of having something so nice is probably what makes dearest Elizabeth so self-centred. _

We delivered and fitted some new shoes to Brandy, Mr Jacobs the tailor's horse. Mr Jacobs was very grateful as he had to travel to the next village to drop of a suit to a very rich gentleman, he gave Will the owed money and then we looked at the next name on the list which was Mr Oliver the Butcher who had Will make him some special knives for carving meat, we repeated the previous process again and again until we reached the last name on the list.

"Who's next on the list?" I asked Will, he pulled the list out of his Jacket pocket and ran his finger down the list until he reached the bottom,

"It appears to be the Governor." Will replied.

"What?" I exclaimed, ripping the list from his hands astounded, and sure enough even on my birthday, we had to go there, we had to see her,** I **had to see **him** wanting **her**. After try to casually pass off that I didn't think Governor Swann hadn't ordered anything, to stop Will being suspicious we arrived at the Governors house , no his mansion. I told Will I would wait outside but he dragged me with him, he knocked loudly holding my arm tightly so that I couldn't run away and we were shown in by an older man who was the butler he wore fine clothes for a servant and a powdered wig, the Governor does seem a nice enough man who looks after his staff, shame I could not say the same for his precious daughter. The butler told us to wait and the Governor would be there in few moments, Will paced nervously and I stood there gawping at how big the house was and the grandeur of it all, Will was inspecting the elaborate candle holder on the wall but I was taking much notice of him then, CRACK he had broken it we were both dead if the Governor found out about this we were dead. We were panicking trying to think of somewhere to put the arm of the candle arch, "Will I can hear footsteps!" we searched for somewhere to hide it when I had an idea not brilliant and someone would find out eventually, but they wouldn't know that it was us (Will).

"Quick the umbrella stand, put it in the umbrella stand!" Will finally plonked candle arch into the umbrella stand, the footsteps which then passed us weren't the Governor's after all, and it was a butler. Will coughed awkwardly and I smiled nervously and we both started to giggle. The Governor descended the stairs talking to Will about the sword, I remembered to keep my mouth hushed and say nothing, he did a little trick with the blade nearly taking out the Governor's eye in the process but it was still impressive. He told Will to pass his complements on to Mr. Brown and Will was delighted, because the complement was actually his, and to hear that coming from dear Lizzie's Dad made it even better for him.

The way his face looked as he saw her, she came down those same stairs looking radiant, elegant and beautiful all at the same time, and then there's me uncomfortable and average, how does that compare to Elizabeth? It doesn't.

As her father said she did look beautiful even I could tell of that , Will looked like he had just swallowed a toad he was that nervous and all the colour had drained from his face making his usually hansom features look inexplicably average. Elizabeth had some dream about her meeting with Will when they where children, and even though her father was there she was giving off strong flirting vibes, and bating her long eyelashes. She was being ok at first she completely ignored me though, all the better I suppose. Will knew his place especially in front of her and especially her father and so he called her Miss Swann to keep it formal, as Elizabeth does though she got upset that it was going her way and flounced off pushing me roughly aside with her bony elbows. As she got in the carriage I realised it's strange he's formal with her and not with me and she is with both of us informal (probably because she thinks that she is above us). Weird the way the world works.

Will followed her outside and watched as she got in the carriage, and drove away he then quietly almost sadly said "good day."

Will said whilst we were walking back to the blacksmiths that he was tired and was going back to his bed for a nap, I shrugged as I did enjoy having time on my own and headed off towards the docks. The harbour master was a friend of my father's apparently, when my Mother was alive but he and my father stopped seeing each other after her death, and my father became a recluse.

She died a long time ago, well not that long, I was seven ... but I seems like a lifetime ago, she was walking home one night, from a friend's house and not paying attention she stepped into the road and was hit by a carriage. The Governor's carriage! Her injuries were awful and she was buried the following week my father lost contact, with everyone our family, friends, even the partner in the bakery he then left to marry a beautiful woman from London, so it was just us my father and I. For years I wasn't allowed out of the house without him, and then only when I was with Will not that long after that I was allowed on my own for only a half a day, it made my father and I closer but he never stops to miss my mother and I only could wish Will would love me as much as my father still loves her.

The harbour master still pitied me I think over my corrupted childhood and let me go to the docks whenever I wanted, free of charge. That's where I sat after Will and I parted ways that day on the end of the pier legs dangling out into the ocean, and thought about when I ran and sat in the same place I was sitting at that moment, when my mother died that night, but then my tears landed in droplets in the ocean rippling out at the sides...

I was shaken from my thoughts, when I heard loud talking about some ship in the ocean and people where pointing out to sea. When I looked out to see I saw the most curious sight a half sunken small boat coming towards where I was sat, there was the most odd looking man I had ever seen stood atop of the vessels small masts. As the boat sunk lower and lower I realised that it was heading straight for me!

I was nudged out of the way by a worn, brown leather boot and I shambled out of the way so I wouldn't get my toes caught between the dock and the fully sunken boats mast. I collected my discarded shoes and barefoot followed the odd man with brown boots entranced. Little did I know that I was following the infamous Jack Sparrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I followed him all the way down the dock until suddenly he turned on me, "You, girl why are you following me? Go and follow someone else love..

"I'm Lydia, and I don't mean to be rude but you looked like a pirate" I half whispered. "I am interested in pirates very much so." I stated earnestly.

"Well then Lydia, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, pleased to make your acquaintance" he said with a bow and an elaborate flourish of his arm.

Jack tried to steal or commandeer a ship (nautical term apparently), though the two idiots they had wouldn't believe the estranged man babbling like a monkey. Then from the top of the cliffs a girl fell in a ball of gold and ivory silk. Then echoing round the whole of Port Royal was a cry (probably the Commodore) of "ELIZABETH!" Everyone froze for a minute then I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath "typical." Captain Jack raised an eyebrow at me then declared that since neither the soldiers and obviously I would save her that he would do it himself." He thrust a brown tri-corn hat and shockingly a pistol into my hands and gave the gormless soldiers his coat and cutlass, and promptly dived into the water.

He was under the water for ages, then his head bobbed up spluttering for air then sunk back under the water, I was worried that he would drown and then his head came out of the water after taking off everything but Elizabeth's underclothes, slip and shoes. Everyone was shocked especially Commodore Norrington when he appeared after he realised that in front of a group of soldiers that the woman he wanted to marry had her corset cut off of her by a pirate!

Captain Jack was holding some strange necklace of Elizabeth's asking her where she got it. _Hardly the time and place to steal her jewellery, which he is more than likely considering"._

The Commodore was in shock seeing Elizabeth their her father the Governor pulled her up and laid his coat around her shoulders so that Elizabeth's reputation wouldn't be completely ruined, the Commodore decided though to hold his sword to the man who saved the girl he loved throat. "Great," I muttered under my breath. Hoping too much of a scene wouldn't be caused as I wanted some more time to get to know the pirate. He was ordering Jack onto his feet, just at that minute one of the idiotic guards decided to show Norrington Lizzy's corset, of course Norrington and the Governor lost it, the Governor decided that Jack should be shot! For once in her life Elizabeth spoke up in the right way but in a sort of flirty way at the same, "Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer." _Clearly._ I thought sarcastically to myself.

Norrington seemed to decide that he had forgiven the pirate by shaking his hand, Captain Jack tentatively took the Commodore's hand but the Commodore held onto his hand and lifted up his sleeve to reveal Jack's pirate brand and sparrow tattoo. This made Norrington decide to arrest the Captain, and clam him in irons he sent his right hand man Gillette to get some, whilst the stupid guards told him about the incident on the ship when we tried to commandeer one.

This was when I was noticed they all turned to look at me in a disappointed way whilst Elizabeth smirked, I told them that we both happened to be in the same place at the same time and that he told me that his name was Mr. Smith. A lie of coarse but whatever it took to save my own skin. "Pirate" Captain Jack mouthed at me when the Commodore wasn't looking and smirked. I just rolled my eyes at that and whilst Norrington inspected Jacks affects scathingly. He called Jack the worst pirate that he had ever seen that HAD to be a lie, you can't judge a person by what they do or own but who they are as a person I think.

Gillette finally arrived with some irons which he clamped Jack in, suddenly Jack grabbed Elizabeth and made her give him his affects, she looked repulsed and he looked rather flirty. He quickly shoved Elizabeth into the soldiers, and said to me "are you coming love?" I nodded and grabbed hold of his waist; I somehow had thrown my lot in with a pirate, within two minutes of knowing him! We landed of the rope of the cannon winch after circling in the air about forty times onto the wooden bridge, I could hear people shouting "don't shoot you could hit her!" and " he's kidnapped the bakers daughter catch him!"

He hadn't kidnapped me at all we ran through the town hiding behind the wooden figure outside the blacksmiths which I then dragged him inside.

"Please don't break anything my friend works hear and he hates pirates, leave him alone!" I said trying to make Captain Jack stop poking Mr. Brown.

"I don't think he's going to mind much love." Captain Jack said

"That's not him that's his master! Now let's get you out of those shackles" I said exhausted already. I tried hitting the chains with a hammer. Didn't Work. I tried heating the chains. Didn't work... I just burnt the Captain.

Jack strode over towards poor Henry the donkey and burnt him with the poker the cogs and wheels started to turn and Jack broke his shackles. I told him off about burning Henry and then suddenly the door started to open we both dove into hiding places out of sight. Although we were out of sight I had left the hammer out and Jacks hat was resting on top of the anvil.

Then Will entered, "That's my friend Will I whispered sighing."

Will strode into the shop removing his coat and undoing his shirt and waistcoat, whilst I began to stare with my mouth open, until Jack unceremoniously nudged me but a little too hard and I slipped out of my squatting position into the middle of the shop, right next to Will's feet!

"Ah hello Will I erm lost an earring." I said unconvincingly, _Two days in row I have fallen over in the blacksmiths yesterday through the door onto my bottom and now this! _

Will seemed more concerned though about the hat perched on top of his anvil and was reaching out to touch it when I sword hit his hand, and Jack Sparrow strode out of the shadows, Will started rambling about how Jack had threatened Lizzy dearest and kidnapped me.

"Will he hasn't kidnapped me." I stated simply, he just gawked at me with his mouth open.

"Lydia, please don't tell me you know this man, let alone went with him voluntarily, and brought him back to my place of work!" _oh S**t he's angry._

"Will" I said cautiously "please don't be angry with me, but I need an adventure... to get out of Port Royal and he's my ticket."

"Don't be angry! I am so angry I am not even speaking to you right now, other than Elizabeth I have known you the longest and trust you the most."

"Other than Elizabeth you trust me the most ... Other than Elizabeth... That's exactly why I want to leave" I spoke my voice cracking slightly threatening tears.

"Back to the plot my dear love birds" exclaimed Jack .Then I wasn't really listening any more until I heard the clang of metal, I was not going to get involved still hurt from earlier, until they started to get more serious fighting after Will wouldn't let Jack escape. They were fighting on the cart trailer and I the rafters I started shouting at them mainly at Will.

"Will stop it! STOP IT!" I screeched my voice hitting a shrill ear-splitting tone " One of you is going to get hurt probably killed and if you kill jack Will I am going to murder you as well I ranted being ignored by both men "and If you kill Will god help you, you will regret ever setting eyes on me". Then they both swung down from the rafters Jack through the bag of dust in Will's eyes momentarily blinding him, Will drew a hammer, Jack pulled out his pistol and I screamed.

They both gave me a strange look and then Will was scolding Jack for cheating, where's the sense in that? "Will move out the way." I spoke gently. "No!" he shouted at both of us I was about to shout again at Will and Will had a funny look on his face, I turned around to see Jack hit over the head with Mr. Brown's empty rum bottle by none the other than Mr. Brown. At this point the Commodore barged in and dumbass Mr. Brown took all the credit for Will's battle even though I was slightly annoyed at Will and him at me I whispered "At least those bottles come in handy for something" We both sniggered as Jack was being dragged away along with my chance of escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I think I better be on my way, it's getting dark." I said bitterly to Will still resenting him for loving Elizabeth, "Good day Mr. Turner", I said as I left. I truly hated myself for saying that to Will but my dignity had been hurt both literally and emotionally, so with one last look at him over my shoulder I flounced out of the shop slamming the door behind me.

Will was still angry with me as well, but was hurt at what I had just said, he was confused about how he felt whether he felt angry upset but all he knew was that he was emotionally torn up. Did he really love Elizabeth was all his thoughts were about how he felt about me was he falling for me? He dragged himself over to the door which when I had slammed had bounced back of the hinges and not shut, he closed it himself and leant back against it letting out a deep emotional sigh. He was thinking that if he didn't love Elizabeth, then what was that feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw her. That feeling that there's mixture of a knot tightening in your stomach and that there's a butterfly trying to escape as well, he felt at ease with me so he thought why complicate things. Ironic, much.

It was about half past eleven that night and I was just stepping into bed after no dinner again, from my lack of appetite and I was just noticing how my night clothes were gaining room in them when there was suddenly a large bang, I dove out of my bed and stuck my head out of the window, to realise that Port Royal was under attack!

I grabbed my dress off the chair next to my bed throwing my nightgown over my head, trying to lace the corset and then the bodice of my dress at the speed of light. I shoved my shoes on not bothering to put my stockings on scandalous I know, and ran down the stairs and out of the front door to find Will, he knowing him would try and save Port Royal single-handedly. I had to make sure he was sure he was safe the street were chaotic pirates filling every road killing anyone in their path. I slammed open the blacksmiths shop door, I know Will and I weren't on the best terms at that minute but I had to find him. I just had to know that I was safe.

"Will!" I called "Will, are you here?" _Obviously not!_ I ran out into the street to Mr. Brown's house next door grabbing a sword even though I had no idea how to wield it! I was banging on the door frantically tears running down my face, with the picture in my mind of Will lying dead somewhere in the street. Mr. Brown wasn't in anyway, I ran through the street recklessly not paying attention to where I was or going. Then I saw him just I had imagined laid in the street, but he wasn't coved in blood just unconscious (hopefully).

Suddenly some ugly, smelly, dirty pirate approached me sneering at him through his filthy teeth. "Do you want to come, with me precious? I promise I'll look after you precious" I tried to hit him but he caught my wrist, and threw it down to my side roughly I was terrified of hurting people but I had a inkling feeling that he would hurt me and that to him I wasn't as "precious" as said. The sword that I had grabbed in the blacksmiths was turning my nails white I was gripping that hard behind my back, the dirty pirate grasped me roughly by the arm and shook me, a reflex I wasn't even listening to his perverted words, I brought my foot up and rammed it straight in his crotch, I then brought the sword from behind my back and shoved it through his stomach!

I had no idea that I had it in me to do something like that, I was in shock looking down at his corpse, I had never hit anybody in my life never mind killed them! My attention then turned to my number one priority. I knelt down next to his unconscious form, my emerald green dress forming a sort of tent shape billowing around my legs. I was holding onto his hand as if my life depended on it the world slowed and it was almost as though it was just Will and I in the centre of the street. Fresh tears were now spilling down my face seeing him there so helpless broke my heart. Suddenly I realised I had to get a grip of myself I checked his pulse although he had a regular heart beat and the battle was nearing an end, I was stuck with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, of grief and a dread like something awful was about to happen like a brewing storm.

It was around dawn the streets were empty of everything other than the carnage from that night: bodies both dead and unconscious, broken glass, splintered wood and other general destruction, Will wasn't going to come around until around mid morning so I went home to tell my father who was out of his mind with worry that I was alright, then I went down to the docks and sat down where I had the previous afternoon I needed to find time to think about everything, I then realised my attachment to William Turner as much as I didn't want it, it was there as it had just proved to me that night, and how was I going to get my escape for adventure without him. I couldn't he was almost everything that made me, me he brought me out of my shy nature as a child and he was like my drug my own personal ecstasy as much as he was ruining me and hurting me every day I could not live without my own ecstasy. Will.

It was the perfect sunrise but I always have loved sunsets they are my favourite time of day love to watch the sun sink in the evening, but the sunrise today was a mixture of pale pinks and yellows with a bright orange sun, the type you only ever hear of in stories, I am a believer in fate and that showed me that something significant to my life would happen today. I shoved my shoes back on and I headed back to Will.

He hadn't moved and didn't for another couple of hours or so but I just sat and watched him, occasionally brushing the stray lock of hair out of his face. He started to wake, his eyes fluttered open then closed as he was squinting into the morning sun. "Elizabeth?" he muttered at me

"No I most certainly am not Elizabeth!" I declared loudly offended...too loudly.

"Sorry Lids, how long have you been sat here?" he asked me caringly.

"Oh not long, I just saw you here is all and I waited for around ten minutes and you woke up" I lied for once he either didn't notice or didn't bother to argue with me.

"My God my head hurts" Will muttered standing up cautiously standing up with one hand on his head.

"Come here let me see" I beckoned rising also dusting off my dress. I then walked over to him and started to part his thick brown hair, much like my own.

"They took Elizabeth you know," he informed me worriedly.

"Oh what a shame" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "You know, you have a lump the size of my fist, what did you get hit with? Is it tender when I touch it?" I asked.

"First, be nice to her," he spoke implying Elizabeth probably, "and secondly one of the damned pirates hit me with something metal I don't know what because they hit me from behind, third it does hurt and forth we don't have time. We have to find the Commodore, I'm fine. Promise." He said all this without even taking breath, but paused at the pleading look in my eyes.

I didn't move I was considering how I would react if he collapsed if this head wound had been more serious.

"Well, are you coming or not, because we really need to make a move, they could be launching a search party now and I want to be in it.

I just rolled my eyes "Fine come one then my knight in shining armour" I teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Will and I reached the main square Norrington and the Governor weren't launching a search party they were both stood peering over some maps, Will believed of course that they didn't know about Elizabeth.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth" Will exclaimed worriedly, hoping in vain that Norrington could help him, he looked at Will and the ordered one of his men to remove Will bored, Will looked at me almost saying distract Norrington I didn't move and so he proceeded to inform the men on why they must save Elizabeth. The Governor was kind enough but gave out the message that without a lead as to wear to begin looking there was no hope.

The two guards Murtog and Mullroy I believe began to speak about how Jack Sparrow had been speaking about the Black Pearl, I looked at Will and he looked at me and then he tried to get the Commodore to strike a deal with the infamous pirate, to lead him to his darling Elizabeth. To which the Commodore simply replied with a no and decided that Jack wasn't friends with them so he was no use. Idiot. The Commodore then began to speak to the Governor and Will did something he very rarely does, he lost his temper and slammed his axe from the previous night's chaos into the middle of Norrington's map into the centre of Australia. Calmly the Commodore removed the axe from his map and spoke to Will in a very demining manner about how Will was not in the military nor the navy but was a blacksmith the words seethed out he obviously saw Will as below him, which of course socially he was! He grabbed Will roughly by the arm making me scamper to his side to which Norrington spoke quietly about how Will wasn't the only man who cared for Elizabeth. In fact there were three, when you think about it there was Will, Norrington and her father and plus possibly every other man under a certain age in Port Royal.

Will and I left the town square and where heading towards the cells,

"Will, the Commodore told you not to do this. There must be another way." I pleaded

"Lydia it does not matter since you aren't coming any further." He told me

"I most certainly am! I am going where you go and that's final" I spoke angrily not letting him tell me what I am and am not allowed to do.

"I am not letting you get caught up with pirates, just to get an adventure!" he spat and then softened his words and said "I don't want you to get hurt, because I care about you, a lot.

I was still hurt by what he said first but my heart soared when he said he cared about me " Will I know you care ,but you are forgetting something I know what you are planning tell the Commodore about your plans and if you take one step towards that prison without me I am telling Norrington!" I threatened warningly. He stopped and was obviously weighing up the pros and cons in his mind of the options he had, he then nodded his head frowning clearly he had decided to let me tag along in order to rescue his fair Lizzie.

When we reached the cells it was almost noon and all of the cells were empty other than one, but it still had the most dreadful stench and it had an unnerving feeling about it, this being the place here men spent their last nights before being hung. "Still sure you want to come?" Will asked trying to see if I would back out and run, because he was protective that way, but I was determined and I strode forward into the dingy light of the prison.

Jack Sparrow was laid in the straw , trying to act innocent but even I knew why there was a broken bone rammed into the lock of his cell, he flashed me a golden toothed grin when he saw me,

"Hello love, nice seeing you again, I thought I might... but not him." He smiled his eyes wavering to study Will.

Will though got us straight back to business asking where the ship the Black Pearl made berth, Jack acted none the wiser but he clearly knew and proceeded to tell us the story about the Black Pearl like we didn't already know spitting the word Captain with the closest thing to hatred I had ever seen from the pirate. Will became very angry shaking the bars of the cage and whispering the word never when Jack was taunting him asking if will and I were trying to become pirates ourselves, I stayed quite as to not put my foot in it but other than to keep Will away from Elizabeth that was my only other reason for going with him.

Will gave his reason for going for his venture "Miss Swann" hoping that that would sway the pirate into telling him the location of the Black Pearl, at this he creased his brow and pointed at me with his grubby hands "You're not with my dear Lydia?", not even glancing at me Will gave a defiant no, at that I became suddenly interested in staring at the floor trying to hide my tears.

"Ah, OK then, if you say so." Jack replied "but you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." I was pleased by this hoping we would just leave Elizabeth to the pirates, I just hoped Will would care this much if it was me. So Will wavered under Jack's nose the one thing he wanted... his freedom. He knew to get Jack out, and suddenly the pirate was interested and all he wanted was Will's name. Will grabbed the bench and shoved it under the hinges and lifted it the cell door fell down with a large crash and the pirate skipped out. Jack grabbed his affects but wouldn't let me wear his hat. I ran home to grab something, and tell my Father.

He understood saying that an adventure like this could be what I needed but I had to be careful, he kissed me on my forehead. Little did he know that my bag with some bread, cake and water also contained some men's clothes which I had spent my savings on, on the way home along with some boots, the remains of my money clean underwear and my Father's pistol, which I had no idea how to use Will would go mad if he knew. To be safe I wore my dress because there was no chance Will would let my wear men's clothes , yet. I safely attached the belt for my sword under my gown and slid my sword ( which Will had made me for my birthday)into place, as Will probably didn't like thought o me killing anyone either!

I felt elated never so alive like maybe pirating was what I was meant to do and when I met up with the boys down a side street ready to make a plan I knew we were going to have the most amazing adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, what's the plan?" I asked as I bounded up to the two men.

"We don't have one yet." Said Will looking at Jack coolly then following Jack's gaze he asked "We are going to steal the ship?"

"We are going to Commandeer that ship, nautical term" Jack answered "One question about your business boy, otherwise there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" he asked seriously for once.

" I'd die for her" Will responded forcefully, my heart sank as low it could go, _what if I can't change his mind, what if his loves too strong, my father said that Wills a special one and that he will fight for what he wants. _

Jack noticed the worry in my big, brown eyes and raised his eyebrows at me "Oh good then." He said sarcastically.

We picked up a row boat and crouched under it we were walking out to the sea, Jack at the front Will at the back me in the middle._ Well that's my new dress ruined_. As we got further out into the sea the air pocket that had formed allowed us to breathe, but I had another problem the men were much taller than me and my feet couldn't reach the sea bed bellow and I was just holding on with my arms to the sides of the boat dangling, like a rag doll. "This is either madness or brilliance." Will said awed but still remembering that Jack was a pirate, to me it was clear that he had done this before.

"It's remarkable how often those two things coincide." Jack stated.

"Umm guys I'm having a slight problem" I said my voice shaky , my knuckles white from clinging on and I was losing my grip on the wood of the row-boat.

"Get on my back love" said Jack as he pulled me onto his back after losing my grip and being weighed down hugely by my dress. Will wasn't pleased but it defiantly was a help to me.

The three of us must have looked a remarkable sight me piggy back style on Jack and the boys walking holding up the boat. CRUNCH, Will had stepped in a crab trap his foot had gone straight through the wood, he couldn't shake it off o he carried it on dragging the barrel floating on the surface of the water behind him.

As we reached the back of the Dauntless and abandoned the row boat, I asked Jack below me

"How on God's green earth are we meant to get up there?" pointing at the deck of the ship towering above.

"Climb, how else?" said Will like it was the most obvious thing in the world, throwing the rope of the crab trap over the ship's rail, after pulling the cage off of his foot that is.

"Well, you don't think I can climb do you? Especially not in this dress." I replied , I could just tell that they were regretting letting me come , they both though that I was more trouble than I was worth...Story of my life, I wasn't really listening to the men's conversation until I was heaved over Will's shoulder like a sack of potatoes

After Will reached the top of the ship he unceremoniously dumped me on the deck on my arse, "Hey!" I shouted at him rubbing my sore rear end.

"Everybody stay calm we are taking over the ship!" shouted Jack, whilst Will jumped over the railing on the stairs onto the main deck and in his best fake pirate voice Will shouted "Aye , avast," at which everybody laughed and I felt embarrassed for him, turning a light shade of rose to match his . Jack simply dealt with the situation by aiming and cocking his pistol at the young lieutenant's head, at which all of the navy's men quickly vacated the Dauntless and alerted Norrington, just like in the plan.

We pretended to pull ropes and fiddle with sails, at which they brought the interceptor alongside the Dauntless to search for us, they assumed I was being held hostage, assumed very wrong. We ran to the side and I swung over to the Interceptor by myself (quite an achievement for me!) Following this in the most unladylike manner seen to man I promptly landed on the deck, yes, on my already sore bum. At which Will laughed and Jack smirked, and then turned his attention to annoying the Commodore, he had it all figured out Jack and Will had dissembled the runner chain... Whatever that was!

I ran below deck whilst Will was sharpening his sword and telling a story about living in England to Jack, I went to show them my new clothes see if they liked them, well if Jack would like them I already knew Will wouldn't. He was going to lecture me about how it was improper for a young lady to dress like that. My new room was great Jack gave me the only cabin other than the Captain's cabin, because I was a girl and he didn't want me flashing myself of to the crew...when we get one that is! I only got the cabin because Will "persuaded" Jack to give me it. Sure the cabin was small, but it was cosy, I had a small dressing table, with a cracked mirror and a stool, a wardrobe and a chair. The best part was though most of the small room was taken up with a double bed, the sheets were grimy and had some questionable stains, but I could always ask Will for some new ones when we reached the next port.

I carefully hung my still damp emerald dress in the wardrobe (it took all of the room) and I put my shoes on the base of my bed. I put my slip in the wardrobe too and removed my corset , taking a huge full breath of oxygen as I went. The bloomers came off and so did my stockings. Then I was just left as me in my purest form, I pulled on some new underwear (with ordinary panties and not bloomers) and I then pulled on my white shirt with puffy sleeves and a plunging drawstring neckline, then my black trousers, my first time in trousers and I felt so free, then the black pirate-y boots and I finally removed Norrington's pearls and I stashed them safely in my dressing table draw and I locked it. When I left my Father had given me an envelope and I was told to open it when I was alone, I pulled open the envelope discarding it , letting it fall to the floor by my feet, I then opened the piece of parchment and out fell a large emerald on a silver chain, I was shocked and I held on to it tightly in my palm, and then read the note, my father's tiny writing said:

_Lydia,_

_There is enclosed another letter and a emerald necklace, read the letter and wear the necklace always, I knew there would be a time when you would have to leave me to follow your heart, in my eyes William is your true love and I hope he will make you happy. I know you will win him over my sweet daughter as you are so bright and kind and beautiful, any man who cannot see that is a fool. Please promise me this Lydia stay safe, I cannot lose you as well._

_All my love _

_Your Father._

I had begun to cry already and I braced myself for the second letter and as I unfolded it I made a silent promise to him to stay safe. The second lot of writing was bigger and swirly and joined clearly a lady writing, and it was clearly quite old.

_My darling Lydia,_

_I always knew there would be a day when I was no longer here on this Earth and your Father promised to give you this when I pass away, and when you are mature enough and more importantly when you need me most ._

_Now you are reading I must be gone, and I wanted you to know that although you are only seven years old as I write this I know that you are so beautiful, you are already headstrong and brave even though you are incredibly stubborn and know what you want. You have me with you always and I have been since your first breath, it will hurt reading this but I love you and be strong I know you are, this necklace enclosed is mine, always wear it for it will bring you luck, this green always has been a good colour on you, and when you are old and have my grandchildren around your feet give this to your daughter and they shall have both of us with her when you too are long gone. _

_My final words to you are to always follow your heart but you can be easily hurt I know you but never give up on love, it will always pull through and one day it may even save your life. Live your life to the full like tomorrow shall be your last, love like you will never love again , be happy even when times are hardest and always even in times of darkness and despair see that glimmer of sunlight coming out form behind a cloud. _

_I shall always be with you my Angel_

_Loving you forever until the ends of time_

_Your Mother _

By this point I couldn't see for the wave of tears I locked this also in my draw along with the letter from my father, and the picture of Will and I from my birthday I brought that in my bad also. _I cannot believe she knew to write this even in the year when she died._

I sat at my dressing table and wiped my eyes, my long dark hair was masking me and so with the one object left on the dresser, some gold handled scissors (from a sailors fiancé probably) I cut it off it had been near my elbows and I kept snipping until I had a bob about an inch and a half pat my ears. I looked alive again less drained and looking in my reflection I placed the emerald necklace on the sliver chain form my mother around my neck. There was an old men's shirt in the wardrobe the same green as the stone in my necklace so with the scissors a cut a piece from that too and made myself a Jack-esse bandana, but in green. I put on the belt and slid in my sword and then tied my newly made bandana on top of my glossy dark bob, and I strode more confidently out onto the deck.

The sight that met me was outrageous Jack was waving a sword at Will who was suspended in the air clutching onto the beam of the sail. Men, honestly! When they saw me Jack gave me a shocked look and Will's mouth fell open to which Jack turned said something crude which I didn't quite catch to Will and then raised an eyebrow. Will turned a bright shade of tomato red.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this update took so long I just have a spell of writers block at the minute and am struggling to find inspiration to write any more of this. Any suggestions/comments/feed back is greatly appreciated and it may help me continue, so this could end up being my last chapter of this story so thank you for reading! SingeyLovexx **

**Chapter 6**

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked swiping at the edges of my mouth,

"No love you look amazing, like a proper pirate. I like you hair like that by the way." smiled Jack at me like a proud Father, who just taught me to ride a bike, I turned to Will eagerly ignoring the fact that he was clinging on to the sail beam.

"Do you like it Will?" I said giving a twirl so that he could see the full extent of my transformation.

"No" he said bluntly my ear to ear grin drained leaving me feeling hollow and worthless, I slowly walked over to the barrel on the far side of the deck and was lost in my thoughts and feeling of rejection, until I was quickly snapped out of myself by the slam of Will's body hitting the deck, I looked up and then slowly walked over to the stairs to my room.

I was slowly trudging back to my new place of isolation, my new room when Will grabbed my wrist spinning me back into him. "Will please let me go," I pleaded he refused to let me go until I listened to what he had to say, which I guess I had no choice other than to listen.

"Lids, I honestly did not mean to hurt you when I told you that I didn't like your knew appearance, but what I meant to say is that it suits you but I don't agree, as I think that you are a lady and you should like one. Not a filthy pirate."

"Me a lady?" I scoffed "I never have been one and I probably shall never be one!"

" You've always looked like a perfect lady to me" he told me shyly, making me blush all the way up my neck, I just wanted to pull him in by the collar of his shirt and kiss those teasing lips. I was a teenager and I wanted to have life like one, but never could I speak round Will I was too shy never mind to kiss him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked me fingering the emerald around my neck

"I was given it in a letter by my father... It was my Mothers she left it to me ... she wrote a letter to me for when she died, and she told my father to give it to me when I was ready." All of my emotions spilled out and I was crying, hard.

"Oh Lids" he murmured to me soothingly pulling me into his chest cooing to me and rubbing my back soothingly, which made me cry harder leaving a great wet patch on his shirt, he cradled me holding me and it was all perfect, minus the fact that I was crying over my dead Mother this is the way it felt like it should be, Will and I facing the world together one step at a time, me in Will's arms.

Then I thought that I needed to be more independent as fairly soon we would be finding Elizabeth, "I don't need you Will, and I most definitely don't need your pity" I cried angrily pushing myself out of his arms, my mood swings shocked him he was just stood there blank faced and confused I marched back to my cabin and slammed the door behind me. As I stormed into my room kicking my wardrobe angrily as I passed it, I realised that being cold and harsh was my defence mechanism my way of shutting him and the rest of the world out , in order to keep my heart safe and try not to have it broken. I knew I was never going to win him over and I more than ever wanted to go home and run the shop, I wanted to feel wanted with the sad looks Norrington used to give me wishing I was of his class so we could wed but mostly I wanted my father and his nurturing soft words and advice.

I flopped down on the bed facing the wrong way letting my tears drip slowly onto the discoloured mattress as I had stripped the bed earlier just watching each lone tear drip down my nose until I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

"Tortuga everyone off!" my head shot up and my neck cracked, I sat up more slowly now rubbing it, I then turned to realise that the noisy shouter was in fact one Jack Sparrow stood smirking in my doorway.

"Jack can I stay here and ...guard the ship?" I couldn't think of a better excuse and I knew that if the ship was attacked I wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it, Jack clearly read my mind:

"Love you know that your hiding from dear William is not going to solve anything. You'll have to leave eventually. Plus you are more likely to get killed than kill anyone trying to steal the ship, and darling this place isn't like most ports." He said gesturing wildly with his hands he then muttered under his breath:

"Most are too drunk to get to the dock." Before I even attempted to leave the room I looked at my reflection in the dressing table mirror, and I wasn't content on my reflection my hair was dirty and limp, my eyes were puffy and red from crying and I was getting scrawny from my lack of appetite. My whole body posture became stiff and I stormed out though my head was down which made Jack notice my weakness and the extent at which I was going downhill, I was becoming thinner and more depressed by each day and nothing was seeming to stop it.

I strode off the Interceptor my defence mechanism now kicking in: _look strong when you are at your weakest and nobody can hurt you anymore. _I told myself things like that as I thought I would become invincible but it just made me more vulnerable as nobody could see the extent to which I was hurting. I hated Tortuga more than anywhere else I had ever been in my life it had the components to make me miserable: dirt (mud mainly but the people were no less than that there), wenches, drunks, fights, and rowdiness. I just wanted to go back but Jack was stood behind me in case I tried to make a run for it. As soon as Will saw me he began to argue with Jack as to why I shouldn't be there and how it wasn't "the right environment" for me to be in.

Mean whilst some dunked fool was snaking his slimy arms round my waist and whispering obscene words in my ear, it was only for when I pulled my newly acquired pistol out of my belt and told the idiot to back off, (well screamed at him to) did Jack and Will notice my situation . Will rushed to my side and grabbed my hand making my heart skip a beat until I wrenched it out of his grasp, he took hold of it once again and gave me a look to tell me that I wasn't going to be able to shake him free.

"Where did you learn how to fire a pistol anyway?" Will asked me incredulously

"I didn't fire it" I replied "I don't even know how to load the damn thing!" I cried like trying to prove my innocence. To this Will gave a hearty laugh and said

"I think its Jack you'll need to help you with that"

Why was it that wherever I went I was the attraction to dirty, perverted pirates? I came to the conclusion that I just had a knack for attracting danger.

After Jack acquired a cane , got slapped by several wenches and we had pulled a smelly, old man out of a pig sty we headed off to one of the local taverns by the name of the Faithful bride. When Will wasn't keeping a close eye on my Jack bought me a rum, I was delighted to try the stuff and took a huge gulp of it just as Will turned around after fighting off another hopeful wench. His expression changed from shock that I had it, to anger that Jack had given it to me.

The taste of the thick liquid was foul I remember Jack saying something about it being sweet like Aphrodite's nectar or something which I assure you it certainly was not. I swallowed the rum down obediently as Jack was encouraging me, I think he had got his hopes up when I changed my clothes that I was becoming a proper pirate. I'm sure it was just me and my imagination but I felt like it was burning my insides , Will was rubbing my back and Jack was ordering me another rum oblivious to my reaction at which I promptly turned and emptied my guts on a passing wench.

I thought my life was about to end as the feisty strawberry blonde in the dirty pink dress looked at me and raised her hand ready for it to collide with my face, at which my saviour Will caught her hand and paid the girl for her "expenses." I was still feeling queasy but I found it quite funny and I said in my now weak but joking voice "You do know that you're meant to pay her after the date for her ahhm expenses not before" I chortled for once happily. " I don't think rum suits me Will" I said feeling sorry for myself as I slumped against the wall" can we go back to the ship now?" and once again I puked.

Not amused from my wench joke but clearly feeling sorry for me Will told me that he had heard all he needed to hear from both me , Jack and the Tortugan wenches, he then wandered off in Jacks direction muttering something about leverage. When he returned we walked back to the dock in a pleasant silence allowing the sticky night air to consume us and out thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

My sleep that night was still restless but this time it was not dreamless, I was getting flashing images, snapshots per say of my future, or how it could be, but there were those moments that could only happen in dreams which are impossible but still seem terrifyingly real. I was sat in a gold seat with cream ribbons tied to the back, being forced to watch the wedding of Will and Elizabeth, but whenever I tried to make an escape or move the decorative ribbons became restraints, tying me to my seat forcing me to watch the ceremony, the ribbons becoming tighter and tighter suffocating me as the scene became happier and my face was fixed in a permanent smile not that any of the guests in the wedding seemed to notice me I was invisible.

I woke up gasping in my room on the bed in my room, the sheet wrapped tightly around my body like the dreaded ribbons. I was drenched head to foot in a cold sweat, banishing the disturbing dream to the back of my mind I proceeded to get ready to meet our (if Jack had got one) newly acquired crew. After unravelling myself I managed to make myself look more presentable finding a hair brush in one of the dressing table drawer, I roughly pulled it through my newly shorter cut hair.

I stepped out on deck squinting into the blinding sun, it was barely ten O'clock and it was boiling already today was going to be a scorcher. I tied my bandana more tightly to try and protect myself from sunstroke, wanting a hat I sighed and strode over to Jack and Will who were already stood in front our new crew. They all had something odd looking about them, one short man, some with eyes which skittered about like he was mad. Other than Jack, Will, Gibbs and I...Ok maybe not Jack; there was only one normal looking guy.

"Ah Lydia, nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning," Jack said to me seriously but with a hint of amusement in his airy voice, I scowled at him and folded my arms. Gibbs carried on showing off the crew he had found to us. I stood with a bored expression examining my nails ignoring their conversation until they reached the "normal" man, who I gathered to be named Cotton. Cotton opened his mouth after having Jack scream in his face when he didn't reply to him; this exposed the little stump which used to be his tongue. _Ok that's what's wrong with him, but who would want to chase the Black Pearl? You would have to be crazy or extremely bored to do that, I assume I'm the first one, crazy...in love that is._ Jack got slapped again by a girl who's boat who he had stolen, I liked her she wasn't afraid to stick up for herself and more sensibly than me had a hat. I trudged back onto the ship and plonked myself on a barrel in the corner of the deck; I was not a morning person, after watching the crew set sale, the day seemed to pass by quickly with no events of real significance. Jack examined his compass a few times, I then moved my focus to Will who had begun training with his sword, I let out a little contented sigh after a while when he undid a couple of his shirt buttons. At this Jack turned to me and cocked and eyebrow, this was becoming his routine whenever Jack caught me examining Will.

I felt a pink flush creeping up my cheeks, and I quickly averted my gaze out to the horizon, it wasn't until then until I noticed how truly beautiful Caribbean sunsets actually were. Sunset was always my favourite time of day but I never noticed how much I loved it, never like this. I don't know if it was the sea, the view, the prospect of freedom, or maybe just sunstroke that made me realise how much I wanted this, this twisted thing that is piracy I never belonged on land. I always wanted to be at the docks or the beach, but I realised that I could never live properly on land for good anymore, I loved the sea now too much. Maybe I was turning into Jack, I don't know Will had always wanted land and stability, but to me he would now just be an added bonus. I still loved him with all of that a fifteen year old could, but this was bigger than us.

Maybe this was true love, the sea and I, the sea could never betray me, hurt, me or break my heart. All it could do was sink me, I clambered onto the ships railings and sat this way for a while with my legs dangling over the side. After an hour or two Will seemed to recognise my existence again and he came rushing over pulling me by waist and plopping me unceremoniously on the deck on my bum. _I seem to be spending more and more time on the floor with a sore arse!_ I sat there scowling at him angrily, he told me I was careless and one immense wave could pull me over the side; where I would drown. "I don't see that many huge waves out there" I said derisively.

"That's just you though, isn't it Lydia, you're so immature." He trudged off again and just to be stubborn and defiant I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my original position, refusing to let any man tell me what to do. I knew I was being watched; I turned round to see Jack grinning at me roguishly.

"Pirate" he called. With a wave of annoyance and bravery I held my hand up over my right shoulder and stuck my middle finger up at him, making him hoot with laughter. Every time I was angry it only seemed to amuse him.

"You seem troubled love." Said Jack as he wandered up next to me, he eyed me cautiously but continued nonetheless "I didn't think you'd be swearing at me, and to be honest I'm a tad insulted that you could do that to dear old Jack, who put a roof over your head and gave you what you wanted. Your freedom" I glanced up Jack it was clear he was teasing, but what he was saying really did strike a chord in me, he was looking after me, and being kind to me, even bought me rum, instead of for him. That showed jack liked you and even though it was vile to me it showed just how he wasn't.

"'I'm sorry Jack," I whispered my eyes had gone from their usual chocolate to what probably resembled puppy that had just been kicked. "Am I really that immature? Will said I was. He will probably always think I'm just some annoying girl tagging along with him, hindering him, a thorn in his side.

"Love I don't think William thinks that, he is just tense at the minute worrying on how he is going to save his lady love." He paused studying my face and when he saw it darken at the mention of Elizabeth he continued, "He probably doesn't want to be worrying about her, me betraying him, his heritage as well as the prospect of you drowning yourself."

"I'm not moving!" I said a little too loudly, Jack's eyes showed humour in them as he continued studying me.

"I never said you should mover darling" he chuckled. I thought for a minute about what Jack had just said and it seemed very honest thing for him to say.

"Are you going to betray Will and I?" I whispered glumly.

"No, no love, it's probably all he was thinking is all" Jack rambled _Nice Save Jack._ This showed how none of us were guaranteed safety or even friendship from Jack. _I've just not got to become too attached to Jack, but that doesn't mean I cannot enjoy _his_ company._

"Jack, why would Will be worrying about his heritage?" I questioned crinkling my brow and tilting my head to the left in a way in which I was not aware that Jack found adorable, making him value this girl even more than he already did. However he would never say as it took weakness, to admit liking someone and maybe even wanting to be their friend.

"Well love, Will's dear old Dad was a pirate, and now I think about it; he was probably one of the closest things I had to a friend." The pirate mused stroking his braded beard as he did.

"You knew Will's Dad. He was a Pirate, that's so amazing! I wish my Dad was a pirate." This encouraged eagerness and newfound life in me, and to Jack this proved too things. One that I was going to be a pirate through and thorough even if it wasn't in my blood, and two that I truly loved Will ;if just discussing his family brought such light back into my eyes, then even if he couldn't see it and possibly even me to some extent, my love was true.

"I knew his Mum too" laughed Jack his kohl lined eyes dancing.

"Liar." I laughed pushing him away from me "besides shouldn't you be doing something like steering this vessel." Jack shrugged, "I can't be around you too long anyway, the smell from your lack of personal hygiene is making me quite light headed" I teased putting the back of my hand against by bandana in a mock faint. At this Jack grabbed the back of my waist coat and shoved be forward off the rail, and just before I fell into the sea below grabbed my arm yanking me back roughly and what felt like dislocating my shoulder in the process. I held it pretending to cry.

"You'll live love, and don't pull that face with me. You've hurt me too, just my pain is emotional" he whimpered wiping away a fake tear. I laughed at him, and turned back to the ocean I liked it like this just me and the ocean, I may even be able to deal with Jack too. _ I'm too mad at Will he can't be in my pirate fantasy, for the moment anyway._ What I didn't notice was that Will had seen the whole display of playful banter between Jack and I. Therefore Jack putting me in danger angered him severely and so he marched up to him on the poop deck and engaged himself in a full blow argument over me. I didn't notice them as I was too absorbed with the view.

I don't know how long I was sat out there, perhaps all evening, I even watched the stars, determined to not be told what to do, to be a different sort of girl to prissy Elizabeth. I went to bed ignoring Will and not saying goodnight and still I was not feeling right or one hundred percent myself. But better, I needed Will a lot but maybe I needed this more needed this more right now the just me a ship and the sea...Freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke that night my body rolling, being tossed and turned; gingerly I stepped out of the bed, struggling to stand, with the movement of the ship. I glanced out of the small porthole in my cabin to no avail; there was nothing to see but the darkness of the night. Curious as to what was going on up on deck, I took the steps out. As soon as I was out in the open air I was met by torrential rain, and was almost immediately drenched to the bone the rain was so heavy you had to squint to see what was right in front of you. Despite the humidity of the muggy Caribbean air in now felt cold due to the soaking clothes on my back, I didn't have a coat. I stumbled still half asleep, around the deck trying to reach either Jack or Will wanting to know what was happening, I was hit by a huge wave which swept me off my feet and pushed me onto the side of the railing. Pulling the ropes for the sails; Will shouted over the noise of the waves to me: "Lydia, go back to your cabin, you're going to be swept overboard!" I was angry now he was telling me what to do again. I didn't want anyone trying to control me.

"No Will, I have as much right to be here as you. You're not my father!" I yelled back the waves constantly bashing us around and throwing us about. _I'm going to be bruised black and blue in the morning. _Will was furious at me not obeying him he marched as quickly as he could up to Jack on the poop-deck he was shouting in Jacks ear gesturing to me wildly. I decided to follow suit Jack wasn't really paying much attention but was concentrating on his compass, but when he addressed me he looked me directly in the eyes and said:

"This is no place for you to be Lydia, you have no sailing experience you are no help just a hindrance. I don't want to have to rescue you when you fall overboard" I tried to cut him off explain that I wanted to help except he said that I couldn't and that it was an order. I slumped back of to my room staggering and slipping on the wooden deck.

I sat on the wooden chair in the corner of my room dripping wet and shivering with cold in wet clothes and dripping hair, helpless that was how I felt. I didn't want to be the useless female, the damsel in distress like Elizabeth I wanted to be able to help and take care of myself. Therefore I decided that I would take more notice to how the ship ran, so next time I would be able to do my part. I sat there for hours, trying to warm up but I just couldn't my teeth were chattering and I felt ice cold until Will came into my room to tell me the storm was finishing. He was soaked through too; I was very distracted by his white shirt which had gone see-through. Without a word he took my hand and pulled me up out of my chair, wrapping his arms around me enveloping me in one of those hugs that you never want to leave as they feel so right. When we broke apart he put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the room and down more stairs.

We entered a room I had never been to before, the kitchens, my meals had always been given to me by Will or Gibbs and I would usually go and eat up on deck. The kitchen was surprisingly homely and comfortable with a warm fire and cupboards and units at one end, copper pans hung from a rail above the kitchen counters which would clink gently with each swell of the sea. The other end of the kitchen had a small wooden table with four chairs and a shelf filled with random junk the bible, utensils, a rubber duck and many sheets of old yellowing parchment. Will pulled two chairs from the table and stood them in front of the fire which was crackling and spitting like an angry cat. Off the junk shelf Will discovered a blanket, which he wrapped around our shoulders as we huddled together, trying to warm ourselves. We sat not speaking; in fact we hadn't spoken since we had been up on deck earlier arguing. However the silence was a comfortable one where we forgot out disputes past, and sat in mutual forgiveness, relishing the moment of pure peace and tranquillity.

This was all shattered by what he said next: "Jack says we are catching up, we should arrive at the Isla de Muerta, by early afternoon." My defences were coming back I couldn't stand just the mention of nearing, the haunted island as then I would be forced to risk my life simply for Elizabeth. Of course I knew this when I came on the quest but just the reminder of her made me feel nauseous I went back into my shell and to my protection from the rest of the world.

When I reached my cabin again I was no longer feeling sorry for myself, I was angry. Angry with myself for coming in the first place, angry with Will for loving Elizabeth and mad at her for being the world's biggest bitch and taking Will and his love from me. I kicked the chair in my room hard hurting my foot in the process. I was always alone yet forever surrounded therefore the tranquillity of having my room to myself was a little piece of heaven. Will tried to come and talk to be later, but I locked the door with the key, not answering his questions or please for me to come out. I knew things were getting serious when around an hour I heard whispering of Jack and Will. I put my ear to the door straining to make out the conversation. Will was questioning Jack angrily about where he had been for two hours. Jack simply stated that he couldn't find the key.

"Where was it?" asked Will exasperated yet still a tad curious.

"I checked in all the usual places under the bed, in my bed, in empty rum bottles, on the floor however it was on the key ring." He said waving a steel ring with about eighty keys on it.

"So, you checked all the places that the key shouldn't be before looking in its rightful place?" asked Will confused. Jack shrugged and continued rifling through every key trying it in the lock to no avail.

Until around forty minutes later the door swung open, Jack was shaking one tiny little silver key In Wills face as an 'I told you so gesture'. Jack ordered Will, to go and help Mr. Gibbs and then he took me up on deck. I felt like a child waiting for a scolding, I stood leaning against the railings when Jack started on me.

"Lydia, I know this is hard on you watching William love someone else. I also realise that you dislike his dear lady too." He held up a hand silencing me from denying the truth and continued, "However these issues are getting out of hand, I as well as William have a noticed your weight. That you have control problems, when you feel out of control or unhappy, you limit the one thing that you can manage yourself, what you eat. You're shrinking away love, literally you look different to the girl I met three days ago, sure you were thin then but now you look emaciated and frail. Your thick hair is thinning your face has visibly shrunken and love you don't smile anymore, you have a beautiful smile. In addition to this predicament you are also distancing yourself from everyone on this vessel and you are plummeting down faster and faster into becoming depressed and a recluse. None of us want to lose you darlin' and frankly it is not very pleasant to watch this is your first and final warning. Therefore if you do not start eating, talking and smiling I will be sending you home. You have to mean it though no pretending this is for your sake. I know that going home is not what you want, you want your freedom. However if I send you home to your Father he can keep his eye on you," Jack did not ramble he spoke slowly and clearly which was a rarity for him I was struggling to take it in and tears were now flowing down my cheeks, I desperately did not want to be taken home to Port Royal.

"I am only doing this because I care Lydia." Jack whispered gently whipping the tears from my cheeks with his fingertips. I couldn't handle it anymore I felt so isolated, I threw myself into his chest and sobbed .The smell of gunpowder, rum and dirt drifted from his shirt but I didn't care, I needed a friend who wasn't Will someone who I could talk to and receive advice from. Jack stroked my hair gently whispering comfort to me.

"I feel so alone." I wailed in despair clinging on tightly to Jacks coat lapels, like a baby koala.

"Come on love, you're not alone we all care for you here especially Will, I'm always here if you need to talk, unless of course I have other female company..." he added as an afterthought.

"Jack!" I wined into his shirt giggling a little.

"Is that? No it can't be Lydia smiling" the pirate joked tilting up my face to look at him. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other.

"I really do love him Jack," I whispered quietly, looking at my boots.

"I know love, I know."

Suddenly an idea came to me, one that was useful and would help me out if confronted again. "Teach me to fight and fire a pistol." For the next two hours we trained, I was proud to say I was picking it up quickly, Jack was an excellent teacher. The pistol was more difficult for me especially loading and unloading. I was clumsy and slow, whereas you had to be the opposite in a fight. I even accidentally, shot Marty in the foot, he forgave me though. However I didn't know if my new fighting skills would protect me, I was frightened and dreading seeing Elizabeth and the ghastly pirates that had been holding her hostage.

**Authors note Lydia does suffer from anorexia, this will not be the end of her problems but people do now notice it. She also suffers from depression, and is anti-social sometimes her problems will plague her through-out the rest of the story and its sequels. Also Will does care for her, but is distracted thinking of Elizabeth and how to win her love, to the point to missing the person who loves him right in front of his nose.**


End file.
